


your eyes are where i'm lost in

by astrum199x



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, i tried with pining too but i can't sorry again lmao, thanks kelly, tried to write sexy scene but i can't, your typical lost in your eyes bro fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum199x/pseuds/astrum199x
Summary: ‘Happy birthday, my friend’ Jihoon squinted his eyes on that.“Friend huh?” Soonyoung immediately looked up to him with his sheepish smile.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	your eyes are where i'm lost in

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Wrote this fic thanks to SoonHoon contents on Kelly's Show lol. 
> 
> To my friend @melodycarat who cried with me throughout all these snhn contents, here's the (finally) finished fic!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this!

Jihoon is alone in his studio. They just finished their meeting regarding their upcoming online concert and he went straight to his studio after while the others went out to eat. Seungcheol tried to drag him so he eats with them but his stubborn ass ran away without looking back, wanting to be in peace and that means his studio.

There’s really nothing for him to do today since their setlist is already planned and the leader line comeback’s recording is still next week. He just wants some time to himself, probably make new music or whatever. He sighed and looked around the room. On a corner he spotted a box, a birthday gift for him to be precise. He remembers how it was given to him by a bashful Soonyoung. 

_He was lying down on his bed while scrolling through his phone when someone opened the door. He immediately knew who it was. There’s only one person who doesn’t really knock when it comes to Jihoon, and Jihoon...well he doesn’t mind really._

_“Hey, Ji.”_

_Jihoon sat up and looked at Soonyoung questionably. He saw the older holding a box that’s covered with a tiger-printed wrapper._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Your birthday is in 10 minutes but I'll give my present to you in advance.”_

_Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe because of the gift or maybe because of Soonyoung’s shy smile? No. Jihoon knows it because of Soonyoung himself. Just Soonyoung, nothing more and nothing less._

_Okay for the record, there isn’t something going on with them. Or maybe there is, Jihoon actually hopes there is something because he knows it. He feels it, and he knows Soonyoung feels it too but somehow none of them is brave enough to bring up the subject of “feelings”. This has been going on for years and Jihoon is content with this. But there are times where he wishes he can freely express his feelings to the older, not holding back because of fear of rejection or judgment, where he can stare at his eyes and tell him how much he likes him-love even. For fuck’s sake he’s been carrying the torch for Soonyoung for eight damn years. He knows he’s fallen too deep and he doesn’t care, only he isn’t brave too. Suck it up, Lee Jihoon._

_“Uhh..Ji? You’ve been spacing out. Are you alright? Do you uhm want to go outside so we can all countdown for your birthday?”_

_Jihoon woke up from his reverie. Blinking his eyes and focusing on Soonyoung again, not that he really lost it._

_“Sorry I was thinking about something.”_

_He saw a small pout from the other. A pout he wants to kiss badly._

_“I’m here in front of you yet you’re thinking about something else. I’m hurt, jagiya.”_

_Soonyoung pouts again while putting his hand on his chest. Damn nickname. It definitely makes Jihoon weak._

_“What nonsense. Anyway, can I open this now? Thank you for this Soonyoung, you know you don’t have to.”_

_“But you also know that I want to. I want you to know that I really appreciate you Jihoon.”_

_“Well then, thank you.”_

_“It’s only a minute before 12AM are you sure you’re opening it now? Jeonghan hyung might sulk later he’s waiting outside with your cake.”_

_“Wow thanks for telling me the surprise,” Soonyoung suddenly looked away “But it’s fine, he’s probably with Seungcheol hyung flirting so he won’t mind us being late for the ‘surprise’ plus this if he’s gonna be sulky about this, i’ll tell him that he can just do it again next year if he wants to.”_

_Soonyoung smiled at him. “You’re suddenly talkative. Alright if you’re so excited about my gift then we can open it together now. Oh wait it’s 12AM, happy birthday Jihoonie!”_

_“Thank you Soonyoung.” he smiled kindly at the other, not minding the vibrations of his phone in his pocket obviously from the birthday greetings. He led Soonyoung to the bed so they could open the gift._

_Soonyoung is obviously excited. He’s so giddy that Jihoon is near to letting him open the gift._

_He slowly removed the ribbon then the wrapper while an excited Soonyoung is beaming in front of him. When he finally unwrapped everything, all Jihoon could do was to open his mouth in amusement._

_“Soonyoung what the fuck?”_

_The other was startled. Blinking his eyes with shock while probab;y thinking that Jihoon disliked his gift. And Jihoon knows him very well to know that he’ll overthink this so he continued talking._

_“Soons this is very expensive! Expensive but heck this is the best, I know it. Thank you really!”_

_Jihoon didn’t stop himself from hugging the now smiling Soonyoung. The gift was the expensive yet very high performing Aston Origin._

_“Did you like it? I remember you talking about getting a new mic for your studio but since I’m not really into technicalities I just bought whatever the guy at the store said. I hope you haven’t bought one yet? Oh shit what if you already bought one? Oh no this is embarrassing.”_

_Jihoon laughed at him. “Calm down tiger, and no I haven’t bought one since I actually forgot about it. So thank you for this really.”_

_“Oh okay that’s good. You’re welcome Jihoonie! Happy birthday again.”_

_They smiled at each other. After looking at the specifications of his new microphone, Jihoon was busy putting it back on the box while Soonyoung was on his phone. Jeonghan and Seungcheol might be waiting for them outside but Jihoon knows none of his hyungs would disturb them._

_He felt his phone vibrate so he took it out. ‘Hoshi posted on Weverse’ He immediately clicked on the notification. ‘Happy birthday, my friend’ Jihoon squinted his eyes on that._

_“Friend huh?” Soonyoung immediately looked up to him with his sheepish smile._

_“Would you rather I put jagiya?” Jihoon blushed at that. He shook his head and dismissed what Soonyoung said._

_“Let’s go out now? I can feel Jeonghan hyung’s pout already.”_

_Soonyoung hummed and they went out together and witnessed a sleeping Jeonghan on Seungcheol’s shoulder._

_“He fell asleep while waiting. Happy birthday, Ji. Here’s your cake.” Seungcheol smiled and pointed to the rice-shaped cake._

_“Thanks hyung. You know you didn’t have to do this for me you know? Just a greeting is enough. Tell Jeonghan hyung to move into his room so he can sleep properly and tell him my thanks.”_

Jihoon laughed at the memory of Jeonghan who fell asleep while waiting to greet him a happy birthday. He took the box of the microphone after deciding that he wants to set it up today and do his mic test. If Soonyoung is with him helping him set his tool up, he’ll probably take forever to finish since Soonyoung is really slow in the technical department and besides he’ll be obviously distracted having Soonyoung very close to him.

After setting up the Aston Origin, he sat on his chair choosing through his Spotify playlist on what to sing on his new mic. _Versace on the Floor._ “Great, i’ll try this.”

Jihoon was in awe at how his vocals sounded so perfect with his new mic. Soonyoung did well on this one huh. 

Oh how Jihoon hoped that the lyrics reflect his actions. When will one of them be brave enough to tell what they truly feel inside?

Okay that kinda turned him on. Imagine Soonyoung slowly remove his clothes one by one while staring at him with eyes that are full of emotions. Jihoon was blushing, felt hot even. He was woken from his hot imagination when someone opened the door to his studio.

“Hey Ji! I bought you some take out since you embarrassingly ran away from us even though you’re obviously hungry too.”

Jihoon tried to hide his blush and smiled thankfully at the older. _Damn it Jihoon keep it in your pants please._

“Thank you Soonyoung. Is there coke and extra rice?”

“Of course there is! How can I forget?”

“Good then.”

“Yeah you should eat now Jihoonie-Oh what’s that re you recording something? Thought of a new melody?”

Jihoon flushed at that. He doesn’t hide whatever he’s recording to Soonyoung but somehow this recording made him think twice. But Soonyoung won’t let him think any further. He sat down on the chair next to Jihoon’s and stared at the monitor. Somehow Jihoon felt brave and confident might as well to let Soonyoung hear his recording.

“I uh set up your gift. It’s really cool Soonyoung! My vocals sounded so perfect with this. I really love it, thank you again.”

“Even without this, your vocals are already perfect Ji! You alone are perfect, okay? Anyway, i’m glad that you really liked it. You’ve done your mic test? Can I listen?” Soonyoung looked at him with puppy eyes and Jihoon is not strong enough to say no to him.

_Let's take our time tonight, boy_

_Above us all the stars are watchin'_

_There's no place I'd rather be in this world_

_Your eyes are where I'm lost in_

Soonyoung was looking at him while listening. His stare is making Jihoon squirm under his seat. _Why does he have to look so inlove and sexy at the same time?_

_Underneath the chandelier_

_We're dancin' all alone_

_There's no reason to hide_

_What we're feelin' inside_

_Right now_

Jihoon was never nervous when letting Soonyoung listen to his recordings. Same as Soonyoung who isn’t shy when asking Jihoon for suggestions when forming choreographies. They’re that comfortable with each other. But this moment right now, Jihoon was sweating his palms. 

_So baby let's just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won't need it anymore_

_No you won't need it no more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

Soonyoung never looked away once even after listening. Now Jihoon is definitely nervous. Soonyoung put the music on repeat. 

“So uhh what do you think? It’s great right?”

“Versace on the Floor huh?” Jihoon was stunned with Soonyoung’s reply. “Nice song choice for a mic test, Jihoonie.”

“Yeah I just chose from my Spotify playlist.”

“Your eyes are where I’m lost in. Hmmm is that so? Whose eyes are you lost in Jihoonie?”

Jihoon panicked. “What’s with the sudden question, Soonyoung?”

“Nothing, just curious.”

“Why does my answer matter?”

“Everything about you matters to me.” His heart skipped a beat. Typical Soonyoung sweet words. 

“The lyrics don't mean anything literally. I just sang whatever song I saw.”

“I doubt that. I felt so much when you sang it. So... whose eyes are you lost in?”

Jihoon feeling brave answered, “You felt so much? I wonder why’s that.”

“Don’t put the question back. Just answer me Jihoon.”

He sounded impatient and Jihoon's getting annoyed. Annoyance makes him brave, or so he thinks.

“Yours, Soonyoung. Your eyes are where I’m lost in.” Jihoon looked straight into the other’s eyes. Trying hard to convey his true feelings. _Please stop being dense and ask me to kiss you already, Soonyoung. Damn it! We’ve been going on with this for years. When will we have courage if not now?_ Jihoon felt his heart beating so fast while waiting for a reply. He didn’t expect to be this brave tonight but he guesses it’s because Soonyoung’s kind of pushy and he just wants to get over with. 

Soonyoung put his hand under his chin. Equally staring at Jihoon’s nervous eyes. 

“Is that so?” Jihoon’s heart stopped for a minute when Soonyoung leaned in closer. 

“Because I feel the same. Ji, but then i’m done with this,” Soonyoung leaned back, leaving a discouraged Jihoon. “I’m done with us not being able to identify whatever is going on between us. Can we just-can we please talk it out now?” The shorter felt scared at the other’s statements. _Will he stay away and ignore me?_

“Soons, okay first i’d like to say sorry if I wasn’t brave enough to face you and tell you how I feel. I was scared. Thinking that maybe what we’re doing is just nothing to you. I’m scared that I am just misunderstanding everything and you’re acting like this because you see me as a close friend, a brother even whom you can be comfortable with. But yeah I don’t want to drag this long anymore. Whatever you say won’t change what I feel. I like you Soonyoung, no I love you. I know I love you ‘cause this has been dragging for 8 damn years and I know too well that ‘like’ is a weak word to describe this feeling.” 

Jihoon felt like he ran a marathon from what he said. Finally pouring his fragile yearning heart to the Kwon Soonyoung. He looked down out of embarrassment. He wants to shut down his computer because really, him singing Versace on the Floor isn’t good background music for this moment. 

He sighed and was about to face his computer when Soonyoung held his chin and made the younger look at him. “Why do you look so discouraged? Didn’t you hear what I said a while ago? That I feel the same, Ji. I feel lost in your eyes too. I’ve been pining for you since forever and I told myself that I should wait for a perfect time to tell you but it’s been so long and it’s just today that I realized, there is really no perfect moment to confess. Because every moment with you is already perfect.”

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand that was on his chin and intertwined with his. “Ji, i’m sorry too for taking this long. I was scared too for the both of us and for the team. Sometimes it scares me when I think of it, that when we put a label to us then it will affect everything...negatively. I don’t know why I think of that too but yes now I realized that it’s our decisions that truly matters the most.”

“I love you, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung blinked and giggled at the statement.

“Of all I've said that’s your reply? I love you too, Ji.” Jihoon finally smiled back. His free hand hovering over the keyboard. “Can I just pause this ‘cause it really annoys me that we have me singing that during this moment.”

Soonyoung just laughed at him, “Why? Don’t you want to kiss me ‘til we’re naked?”

“Hey! That’s for some other time okay? I know the sexual tension is high but can we just enjoy this moment?” Jihoon pouted and Soonyoung is nothing but weak for him. “Of course baby. By the way what are you gonna do with this recording? Can I have it on my phone?”

“I’ll upload a part of it on twitter later. Sure i’ll put it on your phone.”

“Hmm alright. Now can I have my cuddles?” Soonyoung asked him with open arms and he accepted it wholeheartedly. They were walking to the couch while hugging, yes they’re that kind of clingy. They lied down the couch with Soonyoung hugging him tightly on his chest. “Are we boyfriends now?”

“Soonyoung if our confessions earlier meant shit to you then i’m gonna smack your head. Of course we are, unless you don’t want to then can you please let me go now.”

At that, Soonyoung squeezed him tighter. “There’s no letting go Mr. Lee Jihoon! You are mine and mine alone you get that?”

“Possessive tiger huh. I am yours as much as you’re mine.”

Take out food forgotten, the two leaders enjoyed their cozy time sleeping next to each other. Hearts warm after confession. It might’ve took them years but the feeling of finally letting your feelings out is just amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand you've finished reading my fic! Hope you enjoyed it? I'm sorry for some inaccuracies especially with the mic model shdgsh I just searched it and the "Aston Origin" sounds sexy. The end was kind of rushed i'm sorry T_T I want to try writing smut but I guess I'm not ready for that yet lmaaao.


End file.
